The Truth Comes to Light
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Sequel to Save Me, while being tortured by Red Skull the other Avengers aside from Thor didn't know what was being done to Jane. After they find out that Hydra was destroyed, they find out the truth from Loki and Jane leaving their trust in Nick Fury shattered.


I don't own Thor or any other character in the Marvel universe.

The Truth Comes to Light

Steve always prided himself on being an honest and true warrior which was why when Red Skull came back to try to take over the world with the Chitauri, he wasn't too comfterable with the fact that Nick Fury and Thor seemed to hidding something from the rest of the Avengers. One day a message from Hydra was sent to the Avengers that only Thor and Fury saw, they refused to tell the other Avengers what was in the message and Fury just told them to fight Hydra like the message never came. Thor on the other looked like he was uncomfterable with something, but he refused to talk about it.

During the two months of fighting Hydra things got stranger when Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis came and told them that Jane Foster was missing. Fury came up with a weak excuse like Jane must be one some expedition to find more bridges to new worlds or something like that, to Steve, Jane's work was very confusing. Neither Darcy or Erik seemed to believe what Fury told them and came to the Avengers building quite a bit, not that Steve minded, for some reason he found Darcy to be quite charming.

After two months of fighting Hydra, all actions of Hydra stopped and they were now only fighting the Chitauri. Steve and the other Avengers didn't understand why this happened until they found Red Skulls hideout.

* * *

Steve along with the other Avengers walked into the building to find out the slaughtered bodies of Hydra soldiers lying everywhere. Steve covered his mouth and nose with his hand to try to block out the smell of the decomposing bodies. His eyes driffted over to a decapitated body where the head of Red Skull was lying close to. "It looks like someone else got to Hydra first," said Iron man as he lightly nudged one of the bodies with his armored foot. Steve looked over to Thor and as it seemed like lately the Prince of Asgard seemed to know more than he was letting on.

"Wait, where is Synthia," said Natasha who was the first to notice that there was not a female body amonst the group. While Red Skull was missing, the sadistic officer found a woman to carry his child and he made this child his second in command. Synthia was just as deadly as her father, but also bore a mark of insanity that might make her more dangerous than her cold and calculating father.

"We should split up, there is a possiblity that Sythia might still be here," said Steve. He even thought that Synthia might have snapped at one point and caused this. It didn't take long to find a grusome set of rooms that looked like they could be used for a torture chamber, there was a small room attached to the torture chamber that caught his interest. He looked inside and found what looked like a prisoner's room and lying on the ground was the dead body of Synthia who seemed to have died from a quick thrust of a blade to the stomach.

"I found Synthia, she is dead," said Steve into the communicator that was provided for the Avengers.

"Damn and here I was thinking she finally went postal and killed everyone here," said Iron Man's voice.

"If it wasn't Synthia, who would have killed off Hydra," said Natasha's voice who also seemed to think that Synthia was the one who was responsible.

"I know who did it," said Thor's voice.

"Who," said Steve with a slight edge of anger in his voice because somehow he knew that this had to do with the secret that had been kept from the other Avengers.

"My brother Loki," said Thor.

* * *

As the Avengers were being taken back to Avengers tower, the group wondered why Loki was the one to take down Hydra in such a brutal manner. In fact ever since Loki had escaped from Asgard he hdan't been doing really much of anything at all. "Don't you find it kind of strange that it was Loki that destroyed Hydra," Steve asked Tony.

"I would have said that Loki did this to get a powerful ally away from the Chitauri since they wouldn't be too happy with his failed attempt at taking over Earth, but I don't think that was his reason. But then again this whole time we have been fighting Hydra, nothing really was what we would call typical," said Tony as he ran his armored hand through his hair.

"I also don't think that we should trust Director Fury, he has been hidding something from us and he is forcing Thor to do the same thing," said Steve as he looked at Thor who looked quite nervous ever since he admited he knew for a fact that it was Loki who destroyed Hydra in such a brutal manner.

"Look Boy Scout, I haven't been too fond of Fury ever since he broke into my own home just to meet me and had our little Czarina over there spy on me to see if I would be Avenger material, no ofense Tasha," said Tony as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"None taken, I used to trust Nick Fury after he let me live, but then again that was only because Clint was going to quit SHIELD if I was killed. But since we started to fight Hydra, my trust for him has been shaken," said Natasha while Clint draped one of his arms over his long time girlfriend.

Once the Avengers got to the Stark Tower which was no converted to being the Avengers Tower all the Avnengers could thinkg about was getting sleep. "Sir, you have a visitor waiting for the Avengers in the main sitting room," said Jarvis.

"Look Jarvis, tell Fury we will meet him later. Right now I just want a nice scotch and some alone time with Pepper," said Tony while each of the other Avengers were thinking of what they would like to do with their alone time.

"I would sir, but it isn't Director Fury waiting for you. It is Prince Loki of Asgard and he has Miss Jane Foster with him too," said Jarvis.

What is Thor's girlfriend doing with Thor's little brother, thought Tony in shock. The other Avengers must have thinking the same thing because instead of going to their private quarters there were making their way to the main sitting room. Tony couldn't help but notice there was a look of worry on Thor's face. I wonder if he is worried Jane has found out that he had started to date that Sif girl while no one knew where she was, thought Tony.

As expected Loki was waiting there and had Jane standing really close to him. Loki was wearing one of those suits and scarf sets that he usually wore when he was trying to blend in with the humans of Earth. Jane wore a black wool pea coat, a black wool skirt, black wool tights, black leather knee high boots, and a soft grey colored scarf around her neck. It was outfit that looked very nice on her, but not something that she usually wore so it was guessed that Loki bought it for her. Her hair which looked quite smooth and had golden highlight that were never there before was held out of her face by a thick black headband. It was also noted by the Avengers that Jane seemed to have lost some weight since they last saw her. She was also clutching Loki's hand like her life depended on it.

"Jane it is good to see that you are safe, I am sure that Erik and Darcy would be happy to know you are here. Everyone was worried about you, why didn't you tell us where you were these last two months," said Steve.

"That is quite rich that you act like you don't have any knowladge of what Jane had endure when Red Skull and his sadistic daughter sent that message a little more than two months ago," snapped Loki as he used his free hand to place it protectivly on Jane's shoulder.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about Loki, I mean yeah your brother and Fury had some type of message right when Hydra came back on the scene, but no one else had seen it or knows what is in it," said Tony.

"You really don't know what happened to me, but I was quite sure that Thor would tell you," said Jane as she slowly pulled away from Loki.

"No what happened," said Steve who looked over at Thor who seemed very uncomfterable.

"I was taken prisoner by Hydra and he said that he would torture me as long as you fought him. They shaved off my hair, beat me up, and starved me. At one point chemicals were used on me to make it to where my hair would never grow back and I would still be bald if Loki hadn't used a spell on me to make it grow back. I probably would have died if Loki hadn't come and saved me, I thought that the Avengers had abandonded me," said Jane who seemed quite composed in spite of all that she went through.

"You knew about this didn't you and why didn't you tell us," said Tony who seemed quite angry about this.

Everyone in the room was quite mad about this revelation, Bruce had to excuse himself from the room so he could lock himself in the special containment room before he could turn into the Hulk, but Tony seemed to be taking it the worst.

"Director Fury, said that it would be for the best to fight against Hydra and if we were able to save Jane, then it would be seen as an added bonus, but if she died it was one small sacrifice to save the world. He didn't want me to tell you for some reason, I wanted to tell you, but he was going to throw me out of the Avengers if I disobeyed him," said Thor weakly.

"I am sure that Fury didn't want you to tell us because he knew how I would react to a situation like this after what the terriorsts did to me and I am sure that the Boy Scout over there wouldn't be too happy either since he was there to free a lot of the prisoners from concentration camps," said Tony as he clenched one of his hands into a fist.

"I am sure that is the reason, but Thor you should have told us, we are a team and we can't be keeping secrets like that from each other," said Steve.

"From what I gathered, I thought keeping secrets from each other was a normal practice for you since your Director seems to do it all of the time," said Loki. As much as they hated to admit it, he had a point. Nick Fury failed to tell them that SHIELD wanted to use the Tesseract to make a dangerous weapon, he failed to tell Bruce about the first containment room on the hovercraft until after it was being used on Loki, he made them think that Coulson had been killed by Loki when he had been only injured, and he used the trading cards that Coulson collected to make them fight for him like he believed that they wouldn't fight unless they saw the blood stained cards. It was quite a shock for the Avengers when after they fought the Chitauri the first time they were taken to Coulson's hospital room and he seemed quite upset that his trading cards were coverd in blood since he didn't have them with him at the time he was injured by Loki.

"You know what I have been thinking lately, we should break away from SHIELD and have the Avengers fight on our own," said Tony.

"But we need SHIELD," said Thor.

"No we don't, SHEILD needs us, but we don't need SHIELD. I am a billionare, playboy, philantropist I can fund the Avengers on my own without putting a dent in my fortune.

"I agree with Stark, SHIELD has been holding us back from doing a lot of good and I would like to join him and fight with him without having to worry if we are being lied to by Director Fury," said Steve.

"You know, I am sure that I am speaking for Bruce when I say that he would most likely want to be part of our Avengers instead of being forced to work for SHIELD. While we are at it, you want to join us Loki it would be better for you to make up for what you did to Earth by fighting with us," said Tony.

"Alright, it sounds like it will be a bit of fun. But Jane stays with me," said Loki as he kept her close to him.

"Whatever, your brother can't really say anything in the form of an objection since he is now with that Sif chick," said Tony. To the shock of Steve and Tony, both Clint and Natasha quickly agreed to break off from SHIELD to make their own Avengers. They just had to wonder if Thor would agree to this.

"We won't force you to do something you don't want to, but it would be great if we could have you along. Just know you can't keep anything from us like you did recently," said Steve as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Trust me, I did not like having to keep the truth from you and I would like to help you," said Thor "Good, I am going to tell Fury that we no longer want to work for him and if he has any complaints, he can take them and shove them up his ass," said Tony before he left the room.

* * *

After the meeting Loki and Jane were taken to a room where Jane contacted Erik and Darcy to tell them that she was safe. Loki just sat on the edge of his bed feeling slight anger at the fact that Thor had once again gotten away with doing the wrong thing just because he felt bad about it. He still cared about his adopted brother, but was still mad at how Thor quickly abandonded Jane like that.

"Somehting seems to be upsetting you," said Jane after she got off of the phone and placed herself in his lap. Loki quickly put his arms around her in a protective way. He kept thinking about how if he had been even a second late to save Jane, she would have been dead. Thankfully he was soon going to take her to Asgard so she could be made a goddess and he wouldn't have to worry about her safety as much as he did while she was a mortal.

"I just don't like how Thor was still able to come out of this looking good, he left you to die and he let a mere mortal order him around like that," said Loki with a little bit of disgust in his voice.

"I wouldn't say that he got away without any consequences, it will take a while for the other Avengers to fully trust him because he lied to them about what he saw with Fury. Also if he got away without any consequences I would have run into his arms begging to take him back instead being in love with his brother," said as she caressed his cheek.

Loki smiled, for once he was the triumphant son of Odin and he was the one that ended up with the beautiful woman. He also seemed to at least make his former enemies his allies and who knows, he might be able to make them his friends one day. "Oh, I forgot I promised that I would meet Erik and Darcy since they are very worried about me, would you come with me, I would like to introduce you to them as my boyfriend," said Jane.

"Of course," said Loki right before he kissed her and they left the room.

Author's Note: I came up with this because a reviewer wondered why the Avengers turned their back on Jane in Save Me, so I thought that it was most likely that the other Avengers didn't know. I might try to write one more fic in this series that has to do with the meeting between Erik and Darcy. I know this fic has more to do with the Avengers, but I am putting in the Thor catagory to go with the series.


End file.
